This invention relates to mechanical prosthesis and particularly to a constant torque joint for anatomical braces.
In the past, treatment for various muscular, skeletal or nervous conditions has included the utilization of particular anatomical braces which are applied to a patient's appendage and which either supports that appendage or which provide a rehabilitative measure of resistance to movement of that appendage. In this way, the patient's muscular, skeletal or nervous system can be exercised and used with a view toward rehabilitation.
While a variety of different types of such braces have been provided, the currently available structures have certain inherent disadvantages. For example, while the braces may provide an adequate range of motion, they do not provide for constant resistance or torque over that range of motion; and thus, the maximum rehabilitative benefit of the exercise is not realized. Even where certain springs are utilized in an effort to provide a constant torque or resistance to motion of the joint between two different parts of the brace, the vagaries of spring rates, spring manufacturing, spring materials, and system friction or other forces impede a result of constant torque or resistance.
Accordingly, it has been an object of this invention to provide a constant torque joint for an anatomical brace such that a constant resistance to motion is applied by the joint connecting two different portions of the brace movable with respect to each other throughout the entire range of movement thereof.
It has been another objective of the invention to provide an anatomical brace having a constant torque throughout its full range of motion.
It has been another objective of the invention to provide a compensator for accommodating system foibles toward the goal of producing a constant torque or constant resistance to the joint for use in rehabilitation.
It has been another objective of the invention to provide a constant torque coupling.